What Issues?
coming soon... JWTM's "What Issues?" (prod. by JoeySideFire) Lyrics Intro Hook: Stop playin', I was in the room with you (x2) You thought I wasn't gonna go ahead and get you tissues? With what issues??? (issues) Heartbroken on the campus and stuck in the middle (x2) You said I wasn't gonna come back and apologize to you With what issues??? (issues) Verse 1: Missed all the times that had (had) Sharing our thoughts and our laughs That's when hope about all of my gifts That you wish that I'll bring for your birthday And I said it's amazing that I've still kept it You never read the great part from the message Open the box, see I've bought you this necklace Before that you thought I was rude and so reckless Promise, the only thing I've regretted Anything else, don't want us to be separate' As I grow with anger, the harder collected I'm outta control, hope I don't get you pregnant Cause were just too young for a baby and marriage The more your heartbroken's the more I'm embarrassed, yeah Amazing Hook: (singing): Stop playin', I was in the room with you (x2) You thought I wasn't gonna go ahead and get you tissues? With what issues? (issues) Heartbroken on the campus and stuck in the middle (x2) You said I wasn't gonna come back and apologize to you With what issues? (issues) (rapping): This is the news from back home Yeah, I've done incredibly wrong Trying to figure out problems with what issues? (what issues?) Told you I loved you again? And you thought I loved someone else Heart only beats for you so tell me with what issues? (what issues?) Verse 2: Stuck in abyss lookin for answers Destiny written in cursive Two of us should hold our hands Just to acknowledge our effort (singing): (It's about time that we've made up I can't stand us breaking anymore It's all so crazy) (x2) (rapping): And this is the news from back home Yeah, I've done incredibly wrong Trying to figure out answers from problems to rely on Bet on that, bet on truth, bet on anything you knew (You can also bet on our love) (x2) Amazing Hook: (singing): Stop playin', I was in the room with you (x2) You thought I wasn't gonna go ahead and get you tissues? With what issues? (issues) Heartbroken on the campus and stuck in the middle (x2) You said I wasn't gonna come back and apologize to you With what issues? (issues) (rapping): This is the news from back home Yeah, I've done incredibly wrong Trying to figure out problems with what issues? (what issues?) Told you I loved you again? And you thought I loved someone else Heart only beats for you so tell me with what issues? (what issues?) Bridge x2: This is the part of the song Go ahead and sing along I'm chasing for your love So I'm running marathons Amazing Hook x2: Stop playin', I was in the room with you (I was in the room with you) (x2) You thought I wasn't gonna go ahead and get you tissues? (Go ahead) With what issues? (what issues?) Heartbroken on the campus and stuck in the middle (middle) (x2) You said I wasn't gonna come back and apologize to you (apologize to you) With what issues? (what issues?) This is the news from back home (back home) Yeah, I've done incredibly wrong (incredibly wrong) Trying to figure out problems with what issues? (what issues?) Told you I loved you again? (loved you) And you thought I loved someone else (thought I loved) Heart only beats for you, so tell me with what issues? (what issues?) Outro Talking (with singing adlib): One of the most strongest love songs ever (what issues?) Promised that I'll always loved you (what issues?) You said that I was the wrong guy and played the hurtful calling (what issues?) But I didn't I just thought if I showed you this song it'll be different (what issues?) This song is more of the legendary love song for you (what issues?) I will always love you no matter what (what issues?) I'll always have your back (what issues?) Over and over again (what issues?) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:EFTW Soundtrack Songs